Ma chance et ma renaissance
by Nadia-chan21
Summary: En rentrant de mission, Sasuke repense à tout ce qui s'est écoulé depuis son retour à Konoha et à la chance qu'il a eu. Mais, le plus important est qu'une bonne nouvelle l'attend quelques temps plus tard...


Coucou !

Alors, je poste ce One-Shot qui est une première pour moi. En fait, une partie est une première.  
>Bon, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ma chance et ma renaissance<span>

On était au milieu de l'après-midi et il se relaxait dans un bain, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau mélangée à du savon. Il venait de rentrer de mission et il sentait ses muscles se décontracter petit à petit sous la température. Il passa ses mains trempes dans ses cheveux, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière lui, tout en soupirant d'aise.

Elle avait un peu abusé dans la température de l'eau et le miroir ainsi que le carrelage aux murs étaient embués. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la maison, elle était immédiatement allée lui faire couler un bain chaud, sans qu'il lui ait demandé. Elle le connaissait très bien, tout comme lui la connaissait très bien. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils s'étaient mariés et vivaient dans le bonheur.

Il s'enfonça encore un peu dans l'eau, jusqu'à que le niveau lui arrive en-dessous du nez, pour finir par plonger totalement la tête. Il en ressortit ensuite, puis débarrassa ses paupières closes des gouttes restantes. Il regarda la pièce, frottant les cheveux pour les rendre moins lourds, en se disant que les missions le faisaient vraiment regretter le village, son appartement et elle. Surtout elle. Elle était devenue son souffle de vie, ce qui le permettait de vivre. Quand ils étaient séparés, il avait l'impression que l'oxygène ne parvenait plus dans ses poumons, le suffocant tant qu'il ne s'habituait pas à l'éloignement. Et cela prenait beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place. Quelle ironie ! pensait-il dans ces moments.

Il avait, vers ses dix-huit ans environ, finit d'arrêter de se mentir à lui-même. Il ne faisait que fuir la vérité et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Sasuke Uchiwa avait enfin mis de côté sa fierté pour vivre et s'exprimer comme tout le monde. Il avait cessé de se cacher derrière son éternel masque d'indifférence pour goûter ce que la vie lui permettait. Il était las de jouer le faux et voir ce qui se passait autour de lui le jalousait un peu et le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie seul et malheureux, surtout que presque tous ses amis étaient amoureux, fiancés ou encore mariés. Il s'était encore plus ouvert à ses coéquipiers, commençant par son meilleur ami, qui était celui en qui il avait plus confiance et avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Il appréciait beaucoup la présence de Sakura mais ses rapports avec la jeune femme étaient tendus et distants depuis son retour au village. Aussi, il ne préférait pas la secouer d'avantage, optant pour sa sérénité. Avec le temps, il s'était tourné vers leur ancien sensei, ainsi que son remplaçant, Sai. Ce dernier participait de moins en moins aux activités de cette équipe, préférant les laisser ensemble pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Le plus dur arriva mais il l'affronta la tête haute : il devait faire monter son estime chez la jeune femme, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, vu l'état dans lequel elle s'encrait lorsqu'il s'approchait trop.

Il l'effrayait, ce qui était clair pour les yeux de tout le monde. Il avait bien failli les tuer sans hésitations plusieurs fois et elle craignait qu'il les transperce le jour où ils auraient le dos tourné. Aussi, cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils repartageaient du temps et elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Elle devenait paranoïaque et en était consciente. Pourtant, elle ne désirait pas changer, se sentant plus rassurée ainsi. Par contre, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait à sa santé mentale. Elle pourrissait aussi, et involontairement, l'ambiance dans la Team Kakashi lors de leurs moments ensemble. Naruto avait déjà tenté de l'approcher pour en discuter mais il obtenait toujours un haut mur infranchissable comme réponse. Encouragés par l'état d'âme de la demoiselle, les autres membres devenaient irritables sous cette tension très électrique. En ramenant le ténébreux au village – après un long et lourd combat et une discussion des plus sérieuses – Naruto avait tenu sa promesse. Elle réagissait exactement à l'opposé d'il y a quelques années et elle craignait de décevoir le blond. Car malgré tout, elle le remerciait au fond d'elle pour avoir tenu bon. Il l'avait écouté, même si ce n'était qu'une envie de petite fille pleurnicharde. Elle était sûre que, avec le temps et sa fausse déclaration d'amour, Naruto avait pris cette histoire comme affaire personnelle et l'avait oubliée. Cependant, quand il était rentré au village avec l'Uchiwa, il était immédiatement allé lui annoncer la nouvelle, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Elle sentit que ses idées sur lui étaient fausses et égoïstes en voyant dans ses yeux une lueur de fierté d'avoir accompli ce qu'il avait promis danser au fond de ses iris. Mais même comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de lui refaire confiance. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle désirait secrètement. Elle ne voulait pas avouer que, malgré tout, elle était toujours amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle avait tout fait pour refouler ses sentiments. Elle ne se comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui avait voulu la tuer ? Son amour sincère d'adolescente pour lui s'était transformé en véritable passion qui la consumait de tout son être. Elle pensait à sa vie avec cet amour impossible, qui allait en finir avec elle si cela continuait.

Par mainte fois, il avait tenté une approche, qui se soldait à chaque fois par un échec. Il était devenu plus doux, plus communicatif. Il essayait de s'intéresser plus aux autres et de leur prêter soutient lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Et Sakura n'avait pas échappé à la règle. C'était elle qui mettait fin, d'un simple signe de main, à ces tentatives. Pour ne pas l'apeurer d'avantage, il abandonnait et faisait profil bas pour quelques jours. Naruto et Kakashi l'avaient bien remarqué et observaient la scène de loin. Ils voulaient voir jusqu'où allait arriver Sasuke, et même s'ils étaient partagés entre l'envie de l'aider et de le laisser se débrouiller seul.

Un jour, elle était de meilleure humeur et ceci n'avait pas échappé à la vue perçante de Sasuke, qui avait fini par mémoriser tous les traits de son visage et ses expressions. Il avait profité de cette faille pour la résonner. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe pour l'entraînement et ils étaient toujours en avance. Normalement, Sakura évitait de venir trop tôt pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui et, exceptionnellement, elle n'avait sûrement pas fait attention aux heures. Il savait qu'il avait une marge suffisante avant l'arrivée de Naruto – Kakashi était resté fidèle à lui-même. Caché par l'ombre des arbres pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, elle ne l'avait pas vu ni senti son chakra, pourtant non dissimulé. Il avait trouvé cela étrange de sa part mais ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Il s'était avancé à découvert et s'était dirigé vers elle. Ce n'était que quand il s'était assis à ses côtés qu'elle le remarqua et bondit sur ses pieds, prise de panique de n'avoir rien senti. Et réalisant qui s'était, elle n'avait plus bougé. Il l'avait regardée de biais et il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. La voir réagir ainsi ouvrait un peu plus la plaie de son cœur, qu'il efforçait de masquer. Se décalant un peu de lui, elle s'était rassise et restait silencieuse. De nature pas très bavard, il était difficile pour lui d'engager la conversation en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse une fausse idée de lui, pour ne pas partir d'une mauvaise base. Alors, doucement, il commença à s'expliquer. Lui dire combien il était désolé, qu'il voulait recommencer depuis zéro, comme les autres.

Elle l'avait écouté pendant son discours. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Sasuke lui avait tant parlé. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous ou dans ses pensées secrètes, elle ne l'avait imaginé si bavard. Mais ça faisait du bien. Sa voix était comme un baume pour son cœur meurtri qui, en ce moment même, se battait contre sa conscience concernant le ténébreux. Elle ne devait pas oublier qui il était. Cependant, son cœur avait un autre argument : il ÉTAIT comme ça, il ne l'est plus. Elle se sentait suspendue sur une corde au-dessus d'un gouffre, ne sachant pas décider entre la raison et l'amour. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider… Mais ça serait mettre à nu ce qu'elle éprouvait pour l'Uchiwa et personne ne devait le savoir. Elle devait manifester son état, vu le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur.

Ses membres tremblaient et il ne pouvait dire de quoi. À coup sûr que c'était encore de sa faute. Il ignorait si elle avait vraiment compris le fond de ses paroles. Il avait intelligemment déclaré ce qu'il ressentait pour elle de manière discrète et sous-entendue. D'un côté, il espérait qu'elle n'ait rien vu mais, d'un autre, cela voudrait dire que ses efforts avaient été vains. Aussi, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, au risque de la perdre définitivement. Il aimerait au moins avoir une relation complice avec elle. Alors, il lui avait demandé simplement si elle acceptait de redevenir amie avec lui.

Oui, et même plus. Sauf qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Elle aussi souhaitait démarrer quelque chose de nouveau et elle le ferait en temps et en heures. Elle accepta sa proposition, un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne demandait pas plus et il l'avait chaleureusement remerciée, se surprenant un peu. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à son nouvel état.

Le temps avait passé et les choses avaient changé. Ils se rapprochaient inconsciemment, Sasuke ayant fait ses preuves pour leur prouver à tous qu'il n'était plus cet homme qui voulait les tuer. Sakura fut très contente et fière de lui. Elle semblait plus reposée et changée. Son teint et ses cheveux s'étaient embellis, la changeant presque radicalement. Elle n'était plus la même. Il était comblé en voyant leur relation s'améliorer et devenir plus intime. Ils étaient arrivés au même niveau qui les reliait chacun à Naruto. Ils formaient une superbe équipe, ne craignant rien et affrontant avec courage les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux. A eux trois, rares étaient les personnes qui les affrontaient. Ils étaient devenus très soudés et ils n'hésitaient pas à venir en aide à un de leurs coéquipiers pendant les missions. Bien sûr, le rapprochement entre Sasuke et Sakura n'était pas passé inaperçu et Naruto ainsi que Kakashi se plaisaient à les taquiner sur d'éventuels sentiments. Ils mettaient immédiatement dans l'embarras les deux concernés, leurs joues prenant une teinte rouge. Alors, Naruto tapait gentiment sur le bras du sensei avec son coude, un sourire plein de sous-entendus scotché au visage. Le Jounin ne restait pas en arrière et mettait sa couche, avant de s'arrêter face au Sharingan de l'Uchiwa en chef.

Plus le temps passait et moins elle contrôlait ses sentiments. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus y retomber pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Elle avait tellement pleuré pour sa cause qu'elle se sentait tout de suite fatiguée en y repensant. Elle n'était pas prête pour recommencer une telle situation et elle refusait de renouveler l'expérience. Cela ne valait pas le coup. Certes, ils étaient devenus très proches, trop peut-être. Elle voyait déjà les dangers à venir de cette proximité. Sasuke restait malgré tout fidèle à lui-même et elle ne croyait pas qu'il changerait pour sa petite personne. Elle sentait les nuits d'insomnie à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de ses maudits sentiments pour les futures nuits. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit ainsi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comme toujours. Même ses sentiments étaient plus forts que sa conscience qui tâchait à masquer – au moins – tous ces problèmes. Cependant, elle garda comme elle put la tête haute, sans montrer son trouble, jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

Il faisait beau, elle devait l'avouer. Et rien au monde ne pouvait contredire ça, ce qui lui permettait de mettre de côté la personne qui prenait totalement possession de sa tête depuis quelques temps. Elle était sortie plus tôt de son travail en cette magnifique journée et elle était, à ce moment, assise sur un banc dans un des parcs de Konoha. Une petite brise fraîche s'était levée et faisait voleter ses longs cheveux roses. L'air sentait bon et les oiseaux chantaient allégrement sur les branches feuillues des arbres. C'était à ce moment qu'il était apparu dans son champ de vision pour changer entièrement leur vie. Deux ans avaient été nécessaires pour reconstruire cette complicité et, en quelques secondes, tout s'effondra. Tant de travail et de patience pour rien, scellant leur destin différemment à ce qui avait été prévu. Une phrase peut tout détruire et Sakura avait, malheureusement, déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois. La première étant le fameux "Merci" du ténébreux en question. S'enchaînent ensuite d'autres de meurtres toujours de la même personne. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le domaine était totalement à l'opposé des autres.

Il s'était dirigé vers elle comme s'il avait prévu qu'elle viendrait ici et attendait qu'elle vienne. Il avait gardé les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et avait maintenu son regard vers le sol, le levant quelques fois pour voir sa progression. Arrivé près d'elle, il la salua comme d'habitude. Elle lui avait répondu pendant qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ils avaient entamé une banale conversation, puis l'expression de ses yeux s'était modifiée. Il était devenu sérieux et le fit savoir. Un coup de vent avait balancé les mèches sombres vers l'arrière de sa tête, pendant que ses propres cheveux volaient vers lui, couvrant son visage et ses yeux verts, puisqu'elle était dos au vent. Tout s'était passé vite depuis ce moment. Il lui avait pris une main dans les siennes et elle avait remarqué qu'elles étaient chaudes et douces. Alors, doucement, il prononça la phrase qu'elle avait longuement et secrètement rêvée : "je t'aime".

Elle avait cru mal comprendre, c'était la seule solution possible. Comment Sasuke pouvait lui avouer de telles choses ? Rapidement, sa main emprisonnée s'était mise à trembler, pendant qu'elle restait interdite. Elle n'avait rien dit, même pas esquissé un petit mouvement. Une pression sur ses doigts l'avait sortie de sa transe. Voyant le regard que Sasuke lui avait lancé, elle avait essayé de s'expliquer. Mais sa bouche s'ouvrait sans qu'un son en sorte. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait vouloir rien faire, il avait pensé partir, rageant intérieurement de s'être laissé bercer par ses sentiments. Elle l'avait bien eu et il n'avait plus rien pour effacer cet échec. Il se maudissait de s'être ouvert ainsi. Il avait finalement brisé entièrement sa coquille et il s'en sortait perdant dans l'histoire. Cela lui faisait atrocement mal et il ne voulait pas penser à son cœur qui s'ouvrait toujours plus à chaque renouvellement en oxygène pour son sang. Il réalisait maintenant combien il l'avait fait souffrir en se comportant de la même manière avec elle. Il comprenait enfin ce que c'était souffrir d'amour pour quelqu'un…

Il commençait à se lever quand elle lui avait attrapé le poignet. Il avait alors tourné la tête pour apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient tel un torrent sur ses joues. Elle le regardait affreusement triste et elle s'accrochait à son bras comme si elle était suspendue au-dessus d'un vide. Comme s'il était son espoir. Il était resté immobile, attendant la suite, qui était venue plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

- …

- Après tout ça, tu me dis ces mots ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? Oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ? Faire semblant ? Comment veux-tu que j'efface tout ce que j'ai souffert ?

- …

- S'il te plait, réponds-moi… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- … Je… j'ai essayé de changer. J'ai compris que tout le monde pouvait le faire.

- Je suis d'accord mais… J'AI TROP SOUFFERT PAR TA FAUTE ! TU ME DEMANDES TROP ! s'exclama-t-elle les joues tracées par les sillons de larmes séchées.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je t'ai juste dis ce que je ressentais.

- Tu me demandes indirectement d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments à ton égard ! Ça revient au même !

- Ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, ça serait mentir. Je dis ça sans être impertinent.

- … En plus, tu crois tout savoir de moi ! MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ? TU N'ES PAS LE CENTRE DU MONDE, SASUKE UCHIWA ! »

Ayant retenu du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère jusque-là, il finit par exploser :

« ALORS DIS-LE, SAKURA ! DIS-MOI QUE TU NE M'AIMES PAS ! DIS-MOI EN ME REGARDANT DANS LES YEUX ET, APRES CA, JE TE JURE QUE JE NE T'ENNUERAI PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Et voilà, elle se trouvait coincée. C'était l'ultimatum. Comment mentir à l'homme que l'on aimait ? Comment lui dire qu'on ne l'aime pas, alors que c'est tout le contraire ? Elle avait toujours redouté ce jour. Elle ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu mais elle désirait ardemment être avec lui. Il était sa raison de vivre malgré tout et rien ne pourrait changer ceci.

« Tu sais… très bien que je ne peux… pas faire ça…

- Alors, de quoi as tu peur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre. Je ne me sens pas capable de tenir encore une fois… Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver… »

Ne cherchant pas plus, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui. Il regrettait tellement tout ce qu'il lui avait fait à présent. Il avait toujours été la cause de ses troubles et il ne la méritait pas. Même pas son amitié s'ils en restaient là. Il était prêt à tout pour la conquérir, pour l'avoir rien que pour lui. Il éprouvait ce besoin. Cela lui était vital. Elle sanglotait contre son torse, son t-shirt pompant les larmes. Elle sentait sa main lui caresser tendrement la tête pour la réconforter. Elle avait les bras autour de son tronc et se colla encore plus à lui si c'était possible. Il avait attendu qu'elle se calme avant de lui soulever le menton. D'une voix suppliante, il avait demandé :

« Donne-moi une chance, s'il te plait. »

Leurs yeux se fixaient, totalement opposés. Alors doucement, elle s'était rapprochée de son visage. Doucement, leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Et doucement, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Mariés depuis trois ans, ils n'arrivaient pas à vivre normalement lors des séparations. Alors quand ils se retrouvaient, ils ne se lâchaient plus et montraient bien leur soulagement de revoir leur âme sœur. C'était comme un rituel, dont ils avaient absolument besoin. Il en était de même pour elle, il n'était pas le seul à se plaindre. Elle le montrait plus, étant plus expressive. Elle n'avait jamais regretté de lui avoir donné sa chance. Elle avait découvert un autre homme en lui. En apparence, il semblait quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire de ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait le privilège de voir sa vraie personnalité. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule personne. Ils avaient beaucoup partagé et Sasuke avait depuis longtemps fait son choix sur elle. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il avait aussi découvert d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. Aussi, il avait vite constaté qu'elle n'était pas aussi "innocente" comme pouvait le penser beaucoup de gens. Derrière cette jeune femme d'apparence parfaite se cachait une toute autre personne. Et Sasuke se faisait un plaisir de garder ça pour lui…

En repensant à tout ça, il avait inconsciemment fermé les jeux, qu'il ouvrit brusquement ayant perdu la notion du temps. En plus, un petit coup timide contre la porte se fit entendre. Sakura passa sa tête, l'air un peu préoccupée.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Cela fait un bon moment que tu es là-dedans, et comme ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, je commençais à m'inquiéter, répondit-elle en rentrant dans la salle d'eau. »

En fait, une heure s'était écoulée depuis son entrée dans le bain. Sakura s'était agenouillée à côté de la baignoire pour être à sa hauteur. Il la remercia avec un sourire, avant de détailler les traits de son visage. Il faisait toujours ça quand il ou elle rentrait de mission. Il s'attarda sur ses yeux ou plutôt sur les cernes. Elles étaient assez sombres et profondes. Sakura vit son regard scrutateur et s'expliqua :

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital récemment. C'était un peu difficile à tenir…

- Faut te ménager. Fais attention à toi.

- Maintenant, c'est fini ! C'était surtout les Genins qui ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Il semble qu'ils soient devenus plus attentifs après le séjour à l'hôpital. »

Elle avait posé ses bras le long du bord de la baignoire et sa tête reposait sur le dos de sa main. Il leva lentement la main jusqu'à son visage et lui caressa la joue. La chaleur de sa main entrait dans sa peau, lui faisant du bien. Même sans l'eau, elle savait qu'il avait la peau chaude et elle lui manquait beaucoup. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être, pour apprécier encore mieux son geste de tendresse. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Entendant l'eau bouger, elle rouvrit ses prunelles pour retrouver celles de Sasuke à quelques centimètres seulement. Ils se regardèrent un instant, au plus profond des pupilles. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle releva la tête, attendant qu'il vienne. Il ne se fit pas prier et scella ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. D'abord légèrement timide, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Bientôt, il mit sa main dans les cheveux roses, pour la rapprocher plus de lui. Forçant un peu la barrière que formaient leurs lèvres, les langues prirent le relais, s'enroulant comme elles pouvaient à leur vis-à-vis. C'était enfiévré et, peu de temps après, ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Elle vit clairement ce qui se passait chez lui, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Et elle était certaine que ce qu'elle voyait était aussi présent sur ses iris. Le désir l'un pour l'autre explosait dans leurs yeux très clairement. Elle se leva presque trop brusquement, le surprenant, et passa un pied dans la baignoire, toute habillée. Elle était en train de rentrer son deuxième pied lorsqu'il reprit conscience de la situation et, voyant qu'elle allait se baisser, il se dépêcha de dire :

« Attends, l'eau va déborder !

- Pas grave, je nettoierai plus tard.

- Pas avant demain, alors attends. »

Il fit baisser le niveau de l'eau et elle reprit la chose où ils l'avaient laissée. Elle s'assit sur lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis l'embrassa. Il mit ses mains sur ses flancs, avant de continuer le chemin sous son t-shirt blanc mouillé, qui, à présent, était plus transparent qu'autre chose. Il alla plus loin en passant sur son dos, dont la peau frissonna sous son passage. Il redécouvrit ce corps comme la dernière fois. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois il était différent, qu'une partie lui avait échappé lors de leur dernier échange. Il arriva rapidement à sa poitrine cachée sous le soutient gorge bordeaux. Il n'allait pas attendre et passer en-dessous ses mains ne lui aurait pas posé problème. Pourtant, elle s'écarta de lui, arrachant au passage un grognement de sa part, et se précipita pour enlever son haut, qui vola à travers la pièce. Elle allait en faire de même avec son dernier tissu du tronc lorsqu'il attrapa ses poignets.

« Ça, c'est moi, dit-il la voix devenue rauque sous le désir. »

Et avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui répondre, il s'appropria de nouveau ses lèvres. Contrairement au t-shirt, le soutient gorge descendit lentement dans l'eau, avant d'être déposé sur le tapis au pied de la baignoire. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et partit à l'exploration de cette poitrine. Il ne savait plus que penser et l'entendre émettre des petits gémissements qui se voulaient discrets le rendait fou. Il voulait l'entendre et le supplier d'amour. Sakura s'était perdue dans toutes les sensations et, déjà, en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Depuis un moment, elle sentait quelque chose contre son intimité et c'était ça qui lui faisait désirer aller plus loin. Sasuke s'était tendu au maximum et elle décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Elle se décala pour se lever sensuellement. Elle passa un doigt de chaque côté de ses hanches sous l'élastique de son short, jouant avec sa patience. Elle-même en tremblait mais elle devait tenir plus de temps avec lui. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à résister et, ne se retenant plus, elle se débarrassa du reste des vêtements qu'elle portait. Ensuite, ils se perdirent dans le cou de l'autre. Ce fut au tour de Sakura de s'occuper de Sasuke. Elle caressa son torse si parfait, s'arrêtant plus sur les abdominaux finement dessinés. Sa musculature n'était pas excessive, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle détestait ces hommes qui croyaient avoir les femmes par leurs muscles immenses. Sasuke était bien bâti, simplement par les entraînements et les missions, et cela plaisait au regard. Il laissait son souffle arriver sur l'épaule de Sakura et cela lui prouvait simplement tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle finit par délaisser ses muscles pour remonter vers son visage. Ses joues avaient une légère teinte rose, dû à la passion qui le consumait et à la chaleur de la pièce. Elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point la température avait augmenté et la buée, déjà présente au début, était plus épaisse.

« Plus… plus Sasuke… »

Il n'attendait que ça et, doucement, il pénétra en elle. Il avait préféré passer à l'étape suivante, n'estimant pas avoir besoin de la préparer. Et il était impatient de la retrouver corps et âme. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule sous la première vague de plaisir qui la submergea. Commencèrent alors sensuellement les va-et-vient. Elle gémissait de plus en plus et toujours plus fort. Bientôt, il la rejoignit à son concert de bonheur et de passion. Elle se tenait à lui, s'appuyant plus si c'était possible pour qu'il entre plus profondément en elle, toujours plus loin. Le feu du désir passait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, prenant tout son temps. Elle appréciait énormément cette sensation, se perdant totalement dans ses émotions. Finalement, elle abandonna l'idée de se retenir de crier et la salle d'eau se remplit de gémissements, de cris et de souffles. L'amour l'irradiait de toute part. Sasuke était dans le même était qu'elle, s'abreuvant de son corps et de ses soupirs. Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble, elle criant à qui voulait l'entendre, alors qu'il tentait d'être plus discret en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux roses. Elle s'était cambrée et avait rejeté la tête en arrière, pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle se ressaisit et cala son menton sur le haut du crâne de Sasuke. L'eau et la transpiration faisaient glisser les deux corps et, après avoir repris leur souffle, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Oui, décidemment, elle était son monde, le soleil qui l'avait aidé à se tirer des ténèbres. La lumière de la chance et de la renaissance. Et pour cela, il lui en serrait reconnaissant à vie. Il ne négligeait pas non plus tous les autres qui l'avaient aidé.

Quelques temps étaient passé et la vie avait continué son chemin. Cependant, il ne pensait pas devenir encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était. Il était totalement comblé, c'était ce qu'il croyait en tout cas. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vint vers lui disant qu'elle avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer, il sentit que quelque chose allait changer. Alors quand elle lui déclara qu'il allait devenir papa, il eut de la peine à la croire. Il resta silencieux face à elle, bouche bée. Il la fixait sans savoir réagir. Elle pensa qu'il avait changé d'idée concernant la paternité et redouta que l'annonce ne lui plaise pas. Voyant un air triste flotter dans ses yeux, il se gifla mentalement et lui prit doucement la main. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et le vit sourire. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa en mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Dans un souffle chaud, il finit par lui répondre :

« Merci… merci pour tout. »

* * *

><p>J'espère ne pas avoir transformé Sasuke en homme plein d'amour et à l'eau-de-rose. J'ai essayé de le décrire comme je le verrais bien.<p>

La grosse différence de d'habitude concerne, bien sûr, le Lemon. Je n'en avais jamais écrit ni même pensé à le faire. Pourtant, pour cette petite fiction, j'en ai eu envie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je saurai incapable de vous répondre. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait dans le détail. Je voulais quelque chose d'assez sobre, voulant laisser toute la spécialité aux autres, qui y excellent très bien. C'était juste une expérience.

Voilà, laissez surtout un commentaire concernant le Lemon, pour que je puisse m'améliorer si jamais l'idée d'en refaire un me vient à la tête un jour… on ne sait pas ce qui se passera demain ! ^^  
>Bon, je vous quitte et à bientôt, j'espère ! Bisous ! ^^<p>

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


End file.
